


Forever’s gonna start tonight

by fortaelleren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chancellor Hux, Coruscant, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Hux wants to feel the force, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sets after TLJ, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren
Summary: “It’s not fair.”, Hux said as he lowered his hands and waited for Ren to step into his personal space.“That I gave this powerful instrument to you?”, the taller man asked as he came closer, revealing his black locks out of the dark.“That you get to feel what I can’t.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Forever’s gonna start tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentine’s OS I wrote while listening to Bonnie Tyler’s ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’  
> Enjoy!

For the first time since having been appointed as Chancellor merely a month ago, Hux had the time to admire the beautiful view he got from the big glass front in his apartment. Beneath his feet laid Coruscant in illuminated darkness. Up here, the inhabitants of the Galactic City still experienced a day and night cycle and weren’t be living in a world of constant light and artificial cycles. Up here, people could still breath fresh air that wasn’t poisoned with toxins and fumes.

Hux pressed a bare hand against the cold glass as if he could feel the vibration coming from hundredth of vehicles from just beneath his apartment on invisible streets that made their way through all of the city planet. But there was just coolness and the sound of his own breath that steamed up the glass in front of him. Hux swiped away the mist. Again, his eyes fell on the city beyond his feet, so peaceful and beautiful. What laid beneath him was his to rule, to form in his and the First Order's interest. Never before in his life, had he felt so powerful, so important than now as Chancellor. Hux' smile was faint as he remembered the sacrifices he had made and the entourage he had gained. Everything he had done, every single step had lead to this point, the peak of his life.

Pleased, he turned away from the glass and walked over to his desk which wasn’t that far. He shrugged of the heavy coat he had been wearing all day and placed it neatly on the backrest of his chair. There on the black wooden desk, was a casket adorned with golden patterns. Hux watched it for a long while before he opened it carefully. Inside, on black velvet was a metal hilt with a cross carving just above the switch. He retrieved the hilt with caution, it was heavy and ice cold. He had never touched the gift Kylo Ren had given him the day he had made Hux Chancellor. What he held in his hands was a lightsaber, only meant for Jedi and Sith, those who are capable of feeling and using the force. Hux was none of that. Still, Ren had given it to him, a weapon of power which even he could wield in some ways. It had been Ren's way of showing that Hux was not beneath him, not anymore. The hate they had shared for each other had faded since Snoke's death because Hux had learned that behind Ren's façade of a monster was a man that had to contain so much feelings that he nearly bursted. And Ren had learned that Hux wasn’t just a General with no remorse, someone who only cared for success and his own well being. In fact, both had to have learn so much about and from each other that a bond had grown between them, strong and lasting. Yet, Hux couldn’t feel it, he simply knew it because Ren felt it.

Hux returned to the glass front, the saber hilt still in his hands. He tilted it, absorbing every little detail. How could such a graceful weapon create so much pain and chaos? Hux opened his hand and balanced the hilt on it before he closed his eyes. He concentrated on the weight and the object itself. If Ren had given it to him maybe there was a chance that the Knight suspected any force sensitivity in him. Right?

But nothing happened. There was just him, his mind and the hilt in his hand. Hux frowned as he opened his eyes. Maybe he was wrong.

“What are you doing?”, a voice sounded behind him. Startled, Hux turned around, tightening the grip around the hilt. There, a few meters away stood Ren in all his glory. His dark eyes fell on the saber, so much Hux could tell. “I knew you would take it one day.”, he smiled but not sinister.

“It’s not fair.”, Hux said as he lowered his hands and waited for Ren to step into his personal space.

“That I gave this powerful instrument to you?”, the taller man asked as he came closer, revealing his black locks out of the dark.

“That you get to feel what I can’t.”, Hux replied, his eyes never leaving Ren's.

“The Force?”, Ren asked. He had finally reached Hux and crowded him with his bigger stature.

“How does it feel? You and me? In the Force?”, Hux whispered as Ren lifted both hands to caress the other’s cheeks.

“We feel powerful.”, Ren said. “Together, we feel complete, whole in Force like two pieces meant for each other. Our empire is stronger than ever because you and I rule chosen by the Force.”

“How do I feel?”, Hux shuddered.

“To me?”

“Yes. I want to feel it too. You and me. Us.” Hux didn’t say that he wanted to know whether all of this was right, that all of this was good.

“I could show you.”, Ren offered. One of his hands cupped Hux’s grip around the saber, turning Hux around in the process, so both were facing the glass and the nightly city beyond. “I could show you what you feel like in the force to me. What our bond feels like.”

“Yes, please.”, Hux said softly. Ren held him in his embrace, only moving to switch on the lightsaber which came to life with a purple blade. Ren wielded the weapon with Hux’s hands around it.

“This is power, Hux.”, he breathed against Hux’s neck.

“But, I don’t feel anything.”

“You will.”

The lightsaber was turned of and Ren took it out of Hux’s hands and placed it silently on the desk with the force. Then he embraced Hux once again, placing one of his massive hands above Hux’s heart. The Chancellor sighed as he felt warmth escaping through Ren's body into his.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Ren closed his eyes together with Hux. At first, Hux felt nothing, just the body behind him and the strong arms holding him. There was just warmth. Suddenly, a lighting of electricity raced through his veins so fast that the impact made him gasp out loud. He felt hot and cold at the same time, he could see dozens of impressions of their meetings, where they argued, discussed and again where they were all soft for each other. Hux felt so many emotions, some he never thought he was capable of. All above that was feeling of need and want, affection and love. The feeling of a bond. Then, the lighting reached his heart and it hurt. It hurt so so much that Hux felt like crying and screaming. He shuddered and a few shaky breaths left his throat. Ren let go of him but the feeling of pain in Hux chest remained a little while longer.

“Truth is, I love so much it hurts.”, Ren said after Hux had recovered enough from the impact of the force.

“Why? You used to hate me.” It felt wrong to question Ren after what he just had felt.

“I used to do a lot of things.”, Ren smiled. “But this is what force wants, I can feel it and now you did too.”

“Does it always hurt?”

“No but the mere thought of losing you is making me insane.”

Hux inhaled deeply. Had Ren ever been this honest with him?

“I won’t leave you.” Hux replied truthfully, it was too late anyway.

“I know.” Ren turned Hux around. Ren’s face displayed thesame emotions Hux just had felt. He smiled and leaned in closer to capture Ren's lips with his own. Again, the electricity ran through his veins as he kissed Ren there, in front of the glass wall, illuminated by the millions of lights of Coruscant.

That electricity turned into want. Hux could feel it, the need, he craved to touch Ren further.

“I want you.”, he whispered against the taller man's lips. “I want to feel your orgasm in the force.” He added playful.

Ren chuckled. “It might just overwhelm you.”

“I can handle it.”

“I am sure.”

Hux stepped back from Ren, took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. The lightsaber hilt on the desk long forgotten.

Hux pushed Ren down on the mattress as soon as most of their clothes except the underwear had been removed. Eagerly, the redhead seated himself on Ren's lap, grinding. Ren gasped as Hux began to kiss the Knight's torso, the neck, the jaw and the lips. Hux could feel Ren's growing erection underneath him, so he massaged him through his briefs.

“If I had known you would react this way, I would have done this earlier.”, Ren said with a smug grin.

“Shut up.”, Hux said without the usual mean intention. Still, to prove his point, Hux moved down to remove Ren's right underwear and began to pump Ren's hardened dick. The Knight groaned and lethis head fall back into the pillows.

“There you go.”, Hux smiled as he moved down a little bit further to replace his hand with his mouth on Ren’s dick.

“Hux…”

Hux watched his Supreme Leader going slack under his grip as he worked his mouth around his hard cock. Kylo was always a slut for blowjob since he didn’t has to do something by himself. But Hux didn’t want to give him the joy of a free orgasm, so he stoppedat one point and crawled back up to Ren's mouth to kiss him deeply.

Meanwhile, Hux slid a finger inside his hole to work him open. He really want to feel their connection in the force, how Ren felt their sex. So, he didn’t hesitate to move faster, stretching the already wet rim until he considered it prepared enough.

“Ren, I want to feel you.”, Hux gasped as he slowly adjusted to the feeling of Ren’s cock breaching his hole. The Knight held him tight, one hand again on his chest above the heart

Hux moved his hips when he felt ready, sensational sparks fluttering through his gut. Their sex, ever since it started, had been great. Hux hadn’t had many partners in his life to really know much about it but what he had with Ren felt too good to be bad.

Ren sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. The movement The movement changed their angle and Hux groaned as Ren hit his sweet spot.

“Shit, right there.”, he squealed.

“You’re so beautiful when you ride my dick.”, Ren gave him a smug grin.

“You can consider yourself lucky to call me yours.”, Hux moaned as he lifted himself up and down, breathing shakily against Ren's throat where he left a bruise short after.

“Mine?”

“Who am I to offend the Force's will?” Hux smiled and kissed Ren, forcing his tongue inside the other's hot mouth.

This time, Ren set the pace. He gripped Hux’s ass and pulled him up and down, always hitting the right spot within his Chancellor.

“Fuck…”, Hux moaned. “I’m close. Show me our connection.”

“Yes.”Ren used one of his hand to swipe away some loose strands from Hux’s forehead.

Again, it took some times for Hux to feel anything besides their joined body, the rhythm of their sex and the shallow breathing. Hux closed his eyes and gave Ren full access to his mind.

There it was, the spark of electricity. Growing in his heart, pooling in his guts. The arousal rose in his whole body, inflamed in nerves and made his mind go numb. What remained was the sensation of Ren cumming inside him and his own orgasm.

“Kylo.”, Hux breathed softly. 

“You’re mine, Armitage.” Ren said, kissing Hux.

“I am.”

“I love you so much.”, Ren's breath hitched against Hux’s throat. Hux gazed down on his lover, smiling warmly and laying his hand on the Knight's chest where is heart was. It was beating just as fast as his own. The intensity of their release shuddered through Hux as he gave Ren a breathy kiss.

“I love you too.”

Later that night, Hux sat at the edge of his bed, eyes lingering on the city behin the glass wall in his bedroom. The faint lights illuminated the room just enough to reflect on Hux's pale skin. Behind him, Ren scattered wet kisses all across his naked back. Hot breath against cooled down skin.

“We are really meant to rule this galaxy. Together.”, Hux realized as he felt warmth growing in his chest from Ren's soft attention. “What you have shown me tonight..” he didn’t know how to comprehend the majority of feelings he had experienced.

“What I showed you, was our presence in the force. How your soul impacted mine. How much we belong here, joined, powerful, strong. And with us, our empire will grow and last forever. This is what I give you and this is what you gave me.”, Ren whispered against Hux's neck, tickling his nape with his nose.

“Our empire.”, Hux shivered at the thought.

“Our empire.”, Ren agreed, placing a kiss underneath his lover’s ear, embbracing him in a heated hug. “Yours and mine.”

“The galaxy will bow to us.”

“To you, Chancellor.”

“And to you, Supreme Leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was better at writing smut...  
> Anyway,  
> I toyed with the idea of Kylo showing Hux what the Force could feel like, for a while now. Their character dynamics are so interesting and since the leaks of Colin Trevorrow’s script, I felt even more inspired to use the setting with Hux as Chancellor, owning a lightsaber.  
> I hope you enjoyed this small OS!  
> If you want to know more about me or just have a nice talk, hit me up on Twitter: [oyaLux](https://twitter.com/oyalux)


End file.
